We request support for invited speakers participating in the 9th International Conference on Environmental Mutagens (9th ICEM) hosted by the Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS). The meeting will be held September 3-8, 2005 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel at Embarcadero in San Francisco, CA. The ICEM is held every 4 years and was last hosted in the U.S. 16 years ago. We anticipate attracting1200 participants worldwide, including the members of the EMS and corresponding environmental mutagen societies in many other countries. The EMS is the primary scientific society devoted to the understanding of the basic mechanisms of mutagenesis and their implications for human genetic disease, cancer, and aging. The EMS is unique in that it also is the relevant society for applied science in this field, including genotoxicity risk assessment and regulatory matters. It is the appropriate society for researchers interested in the development and application of transgenic technology for toxicological studies and for the development of methods for studying mutations, mutagenic mechanisms, environmental carcinogens, and DNA repair in model cellular systems as well as humans. The theme for the 9th ICEM is "Global Issues in Genetic Toxicology and Environmental Mutagenesis." To highlight these issues and to explore solutions to these global threats to our collective health, the 9th ICEM will offer 46 symposia, 2 keynote lectures, and 12 plenary lectures from the world leaders in environmental mutagenesis and related fields. Broadly, speakers will address how environmental contaminants can damage the genome, how such damage may be repaired or else processed into mutations, and how the resulting mutations may lead to disease. Symposia at the cutting-edge of basic and applied research will present details of new technologies in molecular biology and biomedical research as they apply to the global problem of maintaining genomic integrity and human health. There will be opportunities for researchers from all countries to present their most recent research in poster and platform sessions. We will also include relevant workshops and special programs for students. Emerging issues in environmental health science, and ways of identifying, characterizing, and solving some of these problems, will be presented. The new scientific information and insights from this Conference will be of importance to wise policy decisions to protect the public from significant environmental health hazards.